Wandering Thoughts
by theletterdee
Summary: Matthew is in Melbourne for a case soon after he and Alice marry, and Alice finds she misses him more than she thought she would. Anon prompt fill on tumblr and an interlude between A Little Burden and its sequel!


_An interlude set after **A Little Burden** but before the sequel and an anon tumblr prompt fill! Anon asked for "Matthew has to go to Melbourne for a case and Alice is out of sorts because she misses him" + a happy reunion. Please enjoy! - Dee_

* * *

"You alright, Alice?" Lucien's voice - and his hand upon her shoulder - jolted her from her thoughts.

"I'm… I'm fine," she nodded, diverting her attention down at the paperwork in front of her.

"You don't sound fine."

Alice rolled her eyes and gave Lucien an exasperated look - he was immune to it now that they practically saw each other all hours of the day.

(Alice really needed to make a start on finding a new house for her and Matthew; she loved the Blakes, but she loved her own space more.)

"Is it because Matthew's in Melbourne?"

She clenched her jaw - the thin gold band of her wedding ring weighing heavy on her hand and heart. Matthew had been called back to Melbourne fairly quick after their week-long honeymoon in the city (why they couldn't have just asked him to _stay_ was something that bugged Alice to no end - she had vacation time saved up, or she could have helped out Mac at the university for a bit). They needed him on a case up there and while he was certain it wouldn't take long - a promise sealed with a kiss on the train station platform as his hand brushed against her growing bump - the days turned into weeks and Matthew had been gone almost a month now.

Oh, he called when he could - Alice staying up far later than she should, her toes growing cold in Lucien's study as she and Matthew talked until she couldn't stop the yawns every other word. But it wasn't the same as having him here. It wreaked havoc on her sleeping schedule, she tossed and turned more at night, and while her blood pressure was fine - Alice knew both the Blakes were worried about her.

She wanted Matthew; she wanted his warmth, to feel his calloused hands against her body and hear his low, rumbling voice in the early morning as he talked to her and their unborn child. She wanted her husband, but the higher ups in Melbourne weren't done with him yet.

She slumped down on a stool and sighed, "I… I miss him."

"He's your husband, it's natural to do so."

"I just… I know that he's doing this for work, that it's good for him, but… Ballarat doesn't feel like home without him."

Lucien sat on the other stool next to her - his hand rubbing her upper back gently, "He'll be done soon, Alice. Matthew's just as antsy to get home as you are for him to come back."

He leaned in with a wry grin, "I don't think he likes big cities all that much."

Alice laughed, "No, not really. At least not Melbourne. He's been catching up with his sister and mother though, sometimes I talk with them on the phone if Matthew's called out for a later shift."

"That's good! Getting to know the in-laws and all that. How about we finish up here with Mrs. Dunlop and call it a day, hm? Jean's busy with her campaign, but I know she'll probably have a good dinner on the stove at home."

Alice smiled and nodded. Together, her and Lucien finished up the autopsy (natural causes, more her field house than Lucien's, but with no active case at the moment, he was helping her out in the morgue when he didn't have patients) before they headed home.

It was still odd to walk into 7 Mycroft Avenue and call it home, but it _was_ her home now. There'd been some whispers - some snide remarks - at Alice moving in before she and Matthew married, and more after the Lawsons stayed after the wedding. Alice held her head high - ignoring all of it, hiding her shaking hands when the talk turned to her expanding waistline.

(Those whispers, the ones that speculated on her _condition_ and the reasoning behind her and Matthew's hasty wedding, were the ones that hurt the most - they hurt more with Matthew not here.)

She smoothed a hand over her bump - smiling softly when she felt a flutter in response as they arrived in the driveway.

"Baby Lawson already dancing in the womb?" Lucien grinned and parked the car.

"Yes, they've been very active since the honeymoon. When will others be able to feel them move?"

"Soon, very soon. I hope you've been practicing your glare, Alice, because people are going to want to touch the belly."

"I'd like to see them try," she huffed as Lucien laughed. He got out and opened her car door for her - lending her a hand to pull herself up with. Alice sighed, "I've got how much longer with this little tyke in me?"

"You're only halfway through."

"Ugh," she sighed again as they walked through the front door. "I'm over it."

Lucien laughed and helped her out of her coat as Jean leaned out of the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready, you two, go wash up and Lucien if you could set the table afterwards? Rose and Danny are on their way now."

"Of course, my darling," He kissed Jean on the cheek with a smile that left Alice's heart aching.

She hid the hurt throughout dinner - though she did notice Jean and Lucien exchanging looks as she idly played with her food throughout the lively discussion with Rose and Danny over old cases and stories. Everything felt muted and off as she and Jean washed the dishes - Alice barely felt the kiss on the cheek from Rose as her friend (niece? she was technically Alice's niece now) bid her goodnight.

"Why don't you go have a bath, Alice?" Jean suggested quietly. "It'll help you relax."

She wouldn't relax until Matthew was home, but Alice nodded with a faint smile. Jean ran the bath for her - putting in lavender scented bubbles - and pressed a kiss to Alice's forehead once she settled in the bath.

"Relax, Alice, I'll come get you out before you prune."

The lavender filled her senses and the bath water wrapped her in a warmth that made her feel drowsy. Alice rested her hands on the bump and gently rubbed it as she closed her eyes.

(If she willed hard enough, she could almost feel Matthew's arms around her)

Alice sighed - she didn't used to be like this. Time was, she was happy to be alone, she could sleep alone and wake up feeling refreshed. Now, Alice couldn't sleep well without Matthew's familiar warmth and weight in the bed next to her. Now, the bedroom was too quiet without his snuffling snores or his low chuckle in her ear as he teased her awake with kisses.

Matthew Lawson had ruined her - and Alice loved him for it.

"Hand inspection, Alice," Jean teased as she popped her head into the bathroom.

Alice smiled and lifted her soaking wet hands from the bath for Jean's perusal.

"Hm, just starting to wrinkle. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm about to fall asleep in the tub."

"Mm, can't have that, can we?" Jean reached down and pulled the plug. She helped Alice stand and wrapped her in a fluffy towel. "C'mon, into pajamas and then into bed for you."

She didn't fight Jean's motherly coddling, instead she leaned against her friend - suddenly more tired than she originally thought she was - and listened to Jean's soothing voice as Alice dressed in her pajamas and wrapped herself up in Matthew's heavy dark green bathrobe.

"Would you like some company?" Jean smoothed back Alice's hair from her face with a warm smile.

Alice shook her head, "No… I think I'll try reading before I go to sleep, Jean, but thank you."

"How about some ginger tea then, and a bit of shortbread in case you get a craving for something sweet?"

Alice's heart warmed at Jean's generosity and she nodded.

"Thank you, Jean… I know I haven't been the most… engaged lately."

"You're worried about Matthew, that's understandable, Alice. I'd be exactly the same if it were Lucien. You're family, and family takes care of each other even if we're out of sorts."

Jean kissed her forehead and left the room. Alice flipped to her bookmark and read without actually processing the words on the page. Voices out in the hallway drew her attention from the same paragraph she'd been trying to read at least five times and Alice leapt to her feet when she heard Matthew's familiar timbre.

Lurching to a stop at the end of the hallway, Alice clung to the wall when she saw her husband by the front door - nodding along at Jean's idle chiding, his shoulders slumped in the way they did whenever he was exhausted - and a holdall at his feet.

He was home.

"Ah, there she is," Jean smiled when she noticed Alice lurking. "Go on, I'll fix up the tea for both of you."

Matthew squeezed Jean's shoulder and started down the hallway towards Alice. Alice willed her feet to move and practically ran into his arms; he let out a faint chuckle as they teetered for a second - Jean steadied them both as Matthew held Alice tight and Alice wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're home," she let out a shuddering sigh - a few tears slipping out to dampen his collar.

"I am. The case is done, I'm home and I'm not leaving again any time soon."

She sniffled and held him tighter, "Good."

"I'm sorry I had to leave you, sweetheart," Matthew pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"I know you didn't want to, Matthew."

He pulled back and kissed her gently - wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Next time, I'm saying no."

Alice shook her head, "Don't do that, Matthew. It's your job."

"And you're my wife, you're more important."

She cupped his face with her hands, "I don't want you to throw away your career for me. We've got more than each other to think about."

* * *

He leaned his forehead against hers as she pulled one of his hands down to the bump where their child grew. Matthew sighed as he drew strength from his wife and their unborn baby - Alice was right, Baby Lawson was joining them in little over four months and they'd need both incomes to raise the baby (and buy a new house). He couldn't afford to say no to Melbourne, but he also didn't want to be away from his loved ones that long again.

"How about, the next time you have a case in Melbourne, I see if Mac needs help and come up with you?"

"Even after the baby's born?"

Alice shrugged with a smile, "It'd be an adventure for Baby Lawson."

Matthew pictured Alice in the morgue with their child in a sling against her chest - Alice bouncing slightly to soothe the baby as she and Mac did a full autopsy and he laughed at the image. "Our kid's gonna know how to do an autopsy before they can walk."

She kissed him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Matthew kissed her back. "I love you, Alice Lawson."

She grinned against his lips, "And I love you, Matthew Harvey."

Matthew held her close as they had a late night tea with the Blakes. He squeezed her hand tight as they wrapped it up fairly quickly - Jean and Lucien beating a hasty retreat to the studio as Alice pulled him towards their bedroom.

He was tired, but at the first brush of Alice's hands against his neck, Matthew _needed_ her. She sensed the same thing and in between heated kisses they left a trail of clothes on the floor. It was quick and quiet, their lovemaking - brought on by time spent apart and the need to feel her skin against his without making too much noise to disturb the rest of the house; Alice seemed especially impatient and took the lead. As they lay next to each other, panting softly, Alice let out a soft laugh and Matthew joined in - the two of them giggling in the tangled sheets of their bed.

"Welcome home," Alice pressed a kiss to his chest.

He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her up for a slow kiss. "It's good to be back."


End file.
